Talk:Lee Everett (Video Game)
What do you think will happen to Lee (video game) with his bite? I think/hope it will just turn out to be a scratch =] think about what the police officer said in episode 1 " People will up and go mad when they believe there live is over " i think Telltale want us to think we are dead and see what we do!Slendermun (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Good point. But I think Lee is actuly bitten, when that walker jumped at him, it looked a lot like it bit him. I predict like Kenny talked about, the crew will get on the boat and then worry about it. I also think lee may cut of his arm. But, TellTale games might pull something completly crazy and unpredictable Here's my opinion basically at some point of episode 5 Lee's infection is getting worse lee will eventually fall to his knee's and will be given an option to either cut off his arm or just continue on and resist. His status will then become determinant Gangr (talk) 22:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I read you can pour alchoal into clem tea set when and where can I do that?- cdc1893 I heard You're a troll.Crosider (talk) 15:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Um how am I a troll If I just just joined today -_- and that fact is unde-r travia about lee and Ive been searching for it in game and did 2 playthrus and coudnt find it. Im just seeing if anyone else knows how to do it when I cant find it. As far as i know you Can't, during the 1st episode when Lee escapes the Walkers in the woods, if you examine Clementine's tea set he'll comment that he'd fill a tea cup up with some bourbon if he could, you can't Actually do it. K thanks for telling me and not being a jerk about it :D. :D-cdc1893 No problem. SweetInsanity (talk) 01:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Preventing reanimation Well we all know that we can cut of Lee's arm to prevent him from being reanimated. Sadly, the infection got to him. In my theory, the way to prevent him from being reanimated is to burn the stump (If had his arm cut off) so that the infection stops. Its painful, yes but its the only way. Its like what Merle did (even though he was not infected). Jackalex13 (talk) 23:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 But that wasn't the case for Hershel or Dale. The issue is that he waited too long to amputate the arm, since by the time the option becomes available, he's already passed out once. That itself indicated that the first symptoms of the infection were slowly beginning to take hold. It couldn't have been due to blood loss since the bite wasn't that severe enough to make blood pour all over, so yeah. Zombiedude101 (talk) 23:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Lee's last action For those who have seen the ending of Episode 5, does anybody know how to make him and Clementine hold hands for the last time? Does this depends on how close Lee's relationship with Clementine was developed, his final words or a combination of both? MaxusFox23 (talk) 04:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Lee has 111 non-canon deaths TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 11:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC)